Ideas, References, and Information dump
by Ex-Durandal 24
Summary: Hello everyone, this is not a fanfic but an info dump for my fic "The Chronicles of the Eternal Sage: Omnipotence", so basically, this is a wiki of sorts, this is where my facts and references will go, but please, feel free to give me ideas on the reviews & PM. I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A FANFIC, BUT AN INFO DUMP FOR MY FIC, BUT ONE DAY, I MAY REMOVE THIS AND CREATE MY OWN WIKIA PAGE.
1. Chapter 1: Basic Info (the Empire) (UN)

Basic Information about The Holy Ætherian Empire (approximations of the UN)

Wednesday, 31 January 2018

5:00 AM – Australian Eastern Standard Time – Brisbane GMT+10

 **A/N: Hello everyone, this is not a fanfic but an info dump for my fic "The Chronicles of the Eternal Sage: Omnipotence", so basically, this is a wiki of sorts, this is where my ideas, facts, and references will go, but please, feel free to give ideas on the reviews.**

* * *

 **THE UNITED NATIONS REPORT: THE HOLY AETHERIAN EMPIRE**

 **Official Name:** SÁCRV́M·ꟾMPERꟾV́M·ÆTHERꟾV́M - Sacrum Imperium Ætherium - The Holy Ætherian Empire

 **Motto:** PRÓ·DEV́S·PRÓ·ꟾMPERÁTÓR·ETꟾMPERꟾV́M - Pro Deus, Pro Imperator, et Imperium - For God, For the Emperor, and the Empire

 **Anthem:** PRÓ·GLÓRꟾÁ·ETDEV́S·ETꟾMPERÁTÓR·ETꟾMPERꟾV́M - Pro Gloria et Deus, et Imperator, et Imperium - For the Glory of God and of the Emperor and of the Empire

 **Capital and Largest City:** V́RBS·ꟾMPERꟾÁLꟾS·ÆTHERꟾV́S - Urbs Imperialis Aetherius - The Imperial City of Aetherius

 **Seat of Government:** The Empyrean Palace, the Tower of Heaven

 **Official and National Languages:** Imperial Latin, Japanese, French, and English

 **-Recognized Languages:** German, Italian, Spanish, and Portuguese

 **Official Writing Scripts:** Latin, Kanji, and Kana

 **Ethnic Groups (2018):** 82% Aedra and 18% Japanese

 **Official Religions** : Roman Catholicism and Shintoism

 **Demonym:** Imperials (Official) and Aetherians (Common)

 **Government:** Unitary Catholic absolute monarchy

 **Emperor:** Naruto

-ꟾMPERÁTÓR·CÁESÁR·NARV́TO·MÁXꟾMV́S·PꟾV́S·FELꟾX·ꟾNVꟾCTV́S·ÁV́GV́STV́S·ÓPTꟾMV́S·PRꟾNCEPS (Made by Nero; Ancient orthography)

-ꟾMP·CÁES·NARVTO·MAX·P·F·ꟾNV·ÁV́G·ÓP·PR (Made by Nero; Abbreviated)

-Imperator Caesar Naruto Maximus Pius Felix Invictus Augustus Optimus Princeps (Made by Nero; Modern orthography without macrons)

-Emperor Caesar Naruto, The Great, The Pious and Blest, The Unconquered, The Majestic, and The Greatest Ruler (English translation)

-Naruto of the House of Uzumaki, Imperator of the Aedra, Lord of all the Realms of the Earth, Protector of the Holy Aetherian Empire, Defender of the Faith (Made by Altria)

-His Imperial Majesty The Emperor

-Naruto-tennō (ナルト天皇)

 **Legislature:** None

-The Holy Imperial Elder Council

 _The Imperial Family_

 _The Ministries of the Holy Aetherian Empire_

 _The Holy Imperial Ministry of Faith_

 **Establishment:**

-Empire and the Imperial City founded: 10 October 1538

-Duchy of Pendragon established: 3 November 1540

-Duchy of Beauclair established: 30 May 1543

-Duchy of the Gold Coast established: 21 June 1546

-Duchy of Mithrim established: 1 December 1548

-Duchy of the Reach established: 25 December 1550

-Duchy of Lucifuge established: 23 October 1553

-Duchy of the Dragonlands established: 21 July 1556

-Duchy of Zebel established: 23 November 1558

-Duchy of Toussaint established: 14 February 1560

-Permanent non-member observer state of the UN: 24 August 1966

-Artemis Imperial Lunar Base established: 19 December 1982

-Tsukuyomi Imperial Lunar Base established: 20 April 2018

 **Area:**

-Total: 6 million km2 (7th)

 _Including the entire Lunar surface: 43.9 million km2 (1st)_

-Water and Space: Negligible

 **Population:**

-1550 census: 20 million

-1650 census: 80 million

-1750 census: 140 million

-1850 census: 200 million

-1950 census: 260 million

-2017 estimate: 265 million

-2018 estimate: 270 million(4th)

 **Population Density:**

-45.968/km2 (133rd)

 **GDP (PPP) 2018:**

-Total: US$170.25 trillion (1st)

-Per capita: US$720,680 (1st)

 **GDP (nominal) 2018:**

-Total: US$170.25 trillion (1st)

-Per capita: US$720,987 (1st)

 **Gini (2018):** 10 - Low (1st)

 **HDI (2018):** 0.999 - Very High (1st)

 **2018-2019 Imperial Budget:** (In US Dollar)

-Total revenue: $10.4 trillion

-Total expenditures: $5.2 trillion

 **Military Expenditure (2018):** US$832 billion (1st) (MERELY A PROJECTION)

 **Currency:** Imperial Crowns - IC

 **Time zones:** UTC 10 to 12

 **Date format:** DD/MM/YYYY

 **Traffic:** Left Hand Traffic with cars and airships configured to Right Hand Drive

 **Calling code:** 109

 **ISO 3166 code:** AE

 **Internet TLD:** .ae

 **The sole Ultra Developed Country in the World (Coined by the United Nations** _ **begrudgingly,**_ **because they have been gnashing their teeth against the Empire since the UN was founded)**

* * *

 **The National Anthem of the Holy Aetherian Empire:**

 **Official Name:**

-PRÓ·GLÓRꟾÁ·ETDEV́S·ETꟾMPERÁTÓR·ETꟾMPERꟾV́M

-Pro Gloria et Deus, et Imperator, et Imperium

-For the Glory of God and of the Emperor and of the Empire

 **Official Imperial Latin lyrics:** The Queen of the Red Moon, Nero Claudia and The Queen of the Sky, Azura Lilith

 **Official English Translation:** The Queen of the Earth, Altria Morgana and The Queen of the Red Sun, Mordred Vivienne

 **Music:** The Queen of the Red Moon, Nero Claudia, The Queen of the Seas, Katerina Leviathan, and Franz Joseph Haydn

Glory to God in the Highest,

Glory to God!

Glory to the Emperor,

Eternal Emperor,

Eternal Life, granted to him,

By the One Above All!

God keep Naruto the Emperor,

Our Eternal Emperor!

God keep Naruto the Emperor,

Our Eternal Emperor!

The Greatest, The Pious and Blest,

The Unconquered,

The Majestic,

The Greatest Ruler;

His glory exalted!

God keep Naruto the Emperor,

Our Eternal Emperor!

God keep Naruto the Emperor,

Our Eternal Emperor!

Over his green pastures,

He lets us rest;

Calm are the waters before him,

Our life is restored;

And he leads us to his path,

Of Righteousness!

God keep Naruto the Emperor,

Our Eternal Emperor!

God keep Naruto the Emperor,

Our Eternal Emperor!

The Spear of Longinus,

The spear that pierced God,

Gives judgment to everyone,

No one is spared,

For the Emperor is just,

He judges equally!

God keep Naruto the Emperor,

Our Eternal Emperor!

God keep Naruto the Emperor,

Our Eternal Emperor!

His Empire, standing ever strong,

Beacon of Hope,

In this world of Dark,

We are the harbingers of light,

We came from our fatherland,

The Holy Aetherian Empire,

The greatest above all!

God keep Naruto the Emperor,

Our Eternal Emperor!

God keep Naruto the Emperor,

Our Eternal Emperor!

For Eternity, he shall rule,

Over mankind,

For the Glory of God,

For God is Great,

Nothing is greater than Him,

The Emperor shall rule,

Forever and Ever!

God keep Naruto the Emperor,

Our Eternal Emperor!

God keep Naruto the Emperor,

Our Eternal Emperor!

* * *

 **The Official Blazon of the Holy Imperial Arms:**

 _Quarterly I. Or, a Dove displayed Argent biting an olive branch, wings volant, armed Sable, an opened bible displayed Sable; II. Argent, a Dragon displayed Gules passant guardant crowned, its forehand resting on two stone tablets; III. Azure, the Chi-Rho monogram ensigned Or, in Dexter center Or, the Alpha symbol, in Sinister center Or, the Omega symbol; IV. Gules, balance Or with laurel wreath, Or, surmounted by Joyeuse with the rosary Sable on its hilt; Overall an escutcheon bearing: Gules the symbol of the Uzumaki Family, surmounted on a Latin cross, Or; the whole is mounted by the Imperial helm, Or, mounted with the centurion crest, Gules; the whole is superimposed on four swords and a spear, True Excalibur on upper Dexter saltire to Caliburn on upper Sinister, Durandal on center Dexter saltire to Ascalon, on the center rests the Spear of Longinus; the whole is surrounded by the collar of the Holy Order of the Spear of Destiny; for supporters, Dexter a Dragon rampant gardant Gules, its fore hand holding Rhongomyniad, Sinister a Dragon rampant gardant Argent, its fore hand holding Clarent. Motto "Ad Veritatis et Iustitia Dei" below the compartment Or below the shield, with the resting Gáe Bolg, superimposed on the compartment. Overall within the mantle Sanguine lined by Magatama Or, crowned by the Imperial Crown Proper, thereon a Fox statant gardant with nine tails Tenné crowned as the crest._

* * *

 **Central Government of the Empire:**

 **The Emperor:** Naruto

 **The Holy Imperial Elder Council:**

 **-The Empress:** The Queen of Fire, Kaguya

 **-The High Chancellor:** Princess Kurohime

- **The Secretary to the Emperor:** Princess Cleria

 **-The Holy Imperial Legion Chief of Staff and Minister of Defense:** The Queen of the Earth, Altria Morgana

 _Holy Imperial Army_

 _Holy Imperial Navy_

 _Holy Imperial Air Force_

 _Holy Imperial Palatine Guard_

 _Holy Imperial Dragonguard_

 _Holy Imperial Honor Guard_

 _Special Divisions:_

 _The Imperial Valkyrie Corps_

 _The Imperial Medic Corps_

 _The Imperial Arcane Division_

 _The Marines of the Holy Aetherian Empire_

 **-The Prime Minister:** The Queen of Ice, Grayfia

 _Ministry of Health_

 _Ministry of Defense_

 _Ministry of Social and Human Services_

 _Ministry of Environment and Energy_

 _Ministry of Agriculture and Water Resources_

 _Ministry of Education_

 _Ministry of Arts and Culture_

 _Ministry of Interior Government_

 _Ministry of Labor and Employment_

 _Ministry of Foreign Affairs and Trade_

 _Ministry of Infrastructure_

 _Ministry of Science, Industry, and Technology_

 _Ministry of Communications_

 _Ministry of Space Administration_

 _His Imperial Majesty's Treasury_

 _The Holy Imperial Ministry of Faith_

 **Regional Capitals and Leaders:**

 **-The Imperial Capital Region (The Imperial City of Aetherius):** The Duchess of Aetherius, Princess Kurohime

 **-The Duchy of Beauclair (The City of La Pucelle):** The Archduke of Beauclair, Prince Louis Gilles

 **-The Duchy of the Gold Coast (The City of Latium):** The Archduke of the Gold Coast, Prince Lucius Seneca

 **-The Duchy of Pendragon (The City of Camelot):** The Archduke of Pendragon, Prince Arthur Galahad

 **-The Duchy of Mithrim (The City of Lilium):** The Archduke of Mithrim, Prince Noctis Lucis

 **-The Duchy of the Reach (The City of Dun Scáith):** The Archduke of the Reach, Prince Bearach Eochaidh

 **-The Duchy of Lucifuge (The City of Arcturus):** The Archduke of Lucifuge, Prince Ludwig Gottfried

 **-The Duchy of the Dragonlands (The City of Collbrande):** The Archduke of the Dragonlands, Prince Angelo Arthur

 **-The Duchy of Zebel (The City of Seraphim):** The Archduke of Zebel, Prince Eugenio Maria

 **-The Duchy of Toussaint (The City of Sansretour):** The Archduke of Toussaint, Prince Charles Henry

 **-The Holy Imperial Lunar Colony (Artemis Imperial Lunar Base):** The Archduchess of the Dragonlands, Princess Angela

* * *

 **Current Allies and/or Close Partners:**

 **-The State of Japan**

 **-The Italian Republic**

 **-The Vatican City State**

 **-The Kingdom of Norway**

 **-The Swiss Confederation**

 **-The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland**

 **-The Hellenic Republic**

 **-The Republic of the Philippines**

 **-The Republic of Korea**

 **-The Federative Republic of Brazil**

 **-The Kingdom of Spain**

 **-The Portuguese Republic**

 **-The Republic of India**

 **-The Republic of Singapore**

 **-The Kingdom of Thailand**

 **-The Republic of Indonesia**

 **-The Kingdom of Cambodia**

 **-The Nation of Brunei, the Abode of Peace**

 **-The Republic of Poland**

 **-Hungary**

 **-The Republic of Austria**

 **-The Republic of Slovenia**

 **-The Slovak Republic**

 **-United Mexican States**

 **-The Commonwealth of Australia**

 **-New Zealand**

* * *

 **T** **he Imperial Legion of the Holy Aetherian Empire**

 **Official Name:** LECꟾÓ·ꟾMPERÁTÓRꟾÁ·DE·SÁCRV́M·ꟾMPERꟾV́M·ÆTHERꟾV́M - Legio Imperatoria de Sacrum Imperium Ætherium - The Imperial Legion of the Holy Ætherian Empire

 **Motto** : Varies from the Branches and Divisions - _Deus Vult_ \- God Wills It(de facto)

-NOSTRA·VꟾCTÓRꟾA·EST·QUÓD·DEVS·VVLT - Nostra Victoria est quod Deus Vult - Victory is Ours because God Wills It (Army)

-LEVꟾATHAN·DEVÓRABꟾT·ꟾNꟾMꟾCÓS·IMPERIꟾ - Leviathan devorabit inimicos Imperii - Leviathan will devour the enemies of the Empire (Navy)

-PLV́ET·SV́PER·ꟾRÆ·DEꟾ·SUPERꟾÓRV́M - Pluet super iræ Dei superiorum - God's Wrath shall rain from Above (Air Force)

-PRO·FÁMꟾLꟾÁ·ꟾMPERÁTÓRꟾÁ·NV́NC·ETSEMPER - Pro Familia Imperatoria, nunc et semper - For the Imperial Family, now and always (Palatine Guard)

-TENEBRꟾS·LÁBÓRÁMV́S·V́T·LV́Cꟾ·SERVꟾÁMV́S - Tenebris laboramus ut luci serviamus - We work in the Dark, to serve the Light (Dragonguard)

-ꟾN·HÓNÓREM·DEꟾ·DEFENDÁNT·NÓS - In Honorem Dei, defendant nos - In Honor of God, we protect (Honor Guard)

-ꟾV́STꟾTꟾA·SV́PER·ÁQV́ÁS - Iustitia super aquas - Justice Rains From Above (Valkyrie Corps)

-ETMꟾRABꟾLꟾÁ·MÓDERNꟾ·MEDꟾCꟾNÁ - Et mirabilia moderni medicina - Die Wunder der modernen Medizin - The Wonders of Modern Medicine (Medic Corps)

-ARCANV́M·PER·DEFENDÁNT·NÓS - Arcanum per defendant nos - Through Arcane, we protect (Arcane Division)

-SEMPER·FꟾDELꟾS·DEÓ·ETꟾMPERꟾV́M - Semper Fidelis Deo et Imperium - Always faithful to God and Empire (Marine Corps)

 **Founded:** 23 October 1538

 **Service Branches:**

 **-** The Holy Imperial Army (Land)

-The Holy Imperial Navy (Sea)

-The Holy Imperial Air Force (Air)

-The Holy Imperial Palatine Guard (Royal/Imperial Guard)

-The Holy Imperial Dragonguard (Secret Service)

-The Holy Imperial Honor Guard (Military Police - the Empire has no Civilian Police)

 **Special Divisions: The Valkyries, Medics, and Mages are divided over the Seven Imperial Legions except for the Marines (Part of the Navy).**

 **-** The Holy Imperial Valkyrie Corps

-The Holy Imperial Medic Corps

-The Holy Imperial Arcane Division

-The Marines of the Holy Aetherian Empire

 **Headquarters:** The Red Palace (Palatium Rubra), The Imperial Palace District Inner Circle, The Imperial City of Aetherius, The Holy Aetherian Empire

 **Supreme Commander-in-chief:** His Imperial Majesty _The Emperor_

 **Chief of Staff and Minister of Defense:** Her Imperial Majesty _The Queen of the Earth,_ Altria Morgana

 **Military Age:** 15 with parental consent; 18 with no age limit for voluntary service

 **Conscription:** 3 years via the Imperial Reserve Training Corps (Training starts as soon as they graduate Senior High School)

 **Active Personnel:** 5,500,200 (1st)

 **Reserve Personnel:** 10,700,000 (1st)

 **Active Aircraft:** 25,000 approx.

 **Store Aircraft:** 5,000 approx.

 **Active Fighter Craft:** 8,000 approx.

 **Active Aircraft Carriers:** 20

 **Active Battleships:** 20

 **Active Destroyers:** 60

 **Active Submarines:** 60

 **Active Ships:** 650 approx.

 **Active Satellites:** 80

 **ODIN Space Stations:** 50 on longitude, 50 on latitude

 **Active Space Ships:** 300 approx.

 **Space Fighter crafts Under construction:** 20

 **Space Warfare Carrier Ship Active** : 1

 **Space Warfare Battleships Under construction** : 2

 **Space Warfare Carrier Ships Under construction** : 1

 **Active ICBMs (Intercontinental Ballistic Missiles):** 4,000 approx.

 **Active SLBMs (Submarine-launched Ballistic Missiles):** 3,500 approx.

 **Active TBMs (Theatre Ballistic Missiles):** 5,000 approx.

 **Active IRBMs (Intermediate-range Ballistic Missiles):** 6,000 approx.

 **Active BRBMs (Battlefield-range Ballistic Missiles):** 6,000 approx.

 **Active OBMs (Orbital Ballistic Missiles launched from ODIN Space Stations):** 6,000 approx.

 **Active IPBMs (Interplanetary Ballistic Missiles):** 2,000 approx.

 **Active Planetary Particle Cannon:** 1,000 approx.

 **Deployed Tungsten Rods on the ODIN Space Stations:** 20,000 approx.

 **Stockpiled Warheads (Earth):** 10,000 approx.

 **Stockpiled Warheads (Luna):** 30,000 approx.

 **Stockpiled Tungsten Rods:** 80,000 approx.

 **Budget:** US$832 billion (2018) (1st) (MERELY A PROJECTION)

 **Domestic Suppliers: (Most are subsidiary companies of the Uzumaki Corporation International, except for the two Universities and the two Institutes)**

 **-** Uzumaki Aeronautics

-Uzumaki Heavy Industries

-Uzumaki Defense Systems

-Uzumaki Space Enterprise

-Uzumaki Imperial Shipbuilding Industries

-Leviathan Constructions

-Empyrean Arsenal

-Amaterasu Enterprise

-Mithrim Industries

-Avalon Aviation

-The Imperial University of Aetherius

-The Catholic University of the Holy Aetherian Empire

-The Holy Imperial Institute of the Arcane

-The Holy Imperial Technological Institute

-Empyrean Inc.

-Ziegler Industries

-Aetherial Electronics

-La Pucelle Engineering

-Dun Scáith Weaponry

-Pendragon Defense

-The Imperial Energy Inc.

-Endymion-Empyrean Space Industries

 **Highest Officials:**

 **-Grand General of the Holy Imperial Army:** Her Imperial Majesty _The Queen of the Red Sun,_ Nero Claudia

- **Grand Admiral of the Holy Imperial Navy:** Her Imperial Majesty _The Queen of the Seas,_ Katerina Leviathan

- **Grand Air Marshal of the Holy Imperial Air Force** : Her Imperial Majesty _The Queen of the Sky,_ Azura Lilith

- **Magus-General of the Holy Imperial Palatine Guard:** Her Imperial Majesty _The Queen of Light,_ Jeanne

- **Grand Master of the Holy Imperial Dragonguard:** Her Imperial Majesty _The Queen of Shadows,_ Scáthach

- **Magus-General of the Holy Imperial Honor Guard:** Her Imperial Majesty _The Queen of the Red Sun,_ Mordred Vivienne

 **Legion Generals:**

 **-General of the First Imperial Legion (The Central Regions of the Empire):** Her Imperial Majesty _The Empress_

- **General of the Second Imperial Legion (Arctic-North Pacific):** Her Imperial Majesty _The Queen of the Seas_

 _-_ **General of the Third Imperial Legion (East Pacific):** His Imperial Highness _The Archduke of Mithrim_

 _-_ **General of the Fourth Imperial Legion (Mediterranean-Atlantic):** His Holiness _Pope Pius XIII_

- **General of the Fifth Imperial Legion (South Pacific-Southern Ocean):** His Imperial Highness _The Archduke of Zebel_

 **-General of the Sixth Imperial Legion (Indo-West Pacific):** His Imperial Highness _The Archduke of the Gold Coast_

- **General of the Seventh Imperial Legion (Solar System):** His Imperial Highness _The Archduke of the Dragonlands_

* * *

 **THE NUMBER OF WARHEADS, TUNGSTEN RODS, SPACE CRAFTS, AND OTHER SPACE RELATED ITEMS ARE MERELY APPROXIMATIONS OF THE UN.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Timeline of Omnipotence

Timeline of "Omnipotence"

Thursday, 4 July 2019

4:00 AM – Australian Eastern Standard Time – Brisbane GMT+10

Updated: 25 December 2019

8:30 PM – Australian Eastern Standard Time – Brisbane GMT+10

 **Timeline of Events: (Some dates are approximate)**

 **NOTES: A.C.N - Ante Christum Natum (Before the Birth of Christ) A.D. -+- Anno Domini nostri Iesu Christi (In the year of our Lord Jesus Christ)**

 **This page will also be regularly updated.**

 **-0 - Creation of the World**

 **-N.A. - Birth of Lilith**

 **-N.A. - Lucifer's Rebellion**

 **-N.A. - The War of Heaven and Hell begins and was also known as part of the Great War**

 **-N.A. - Samael expelled from Heaven**

 **-N.A. - Creation of Adam**

 _ **Lilith marries Adam, but the marriage was ruined, and God separated them by destroying Adam and his memories then recreating him as a new person**_

 **-N.A. - Lilith married Lucifer**

 **-N.A. - Creation of Eve**

 **-N.A. - The Fall of Man:**

 _ **Adam and Eve expelled from the Garden of Eden**_

 _ **Samael imprisoned in Cocytus**_

 _ **Eden was pulled from Earth to Heaven shortly after the Fall of Man**_

 _ **Heaven becomes a seven-tiered place**_

 **-N.A. - The Fallen Angels was born**

 **-N.A. - The Great Flood**

 _ **The Timeline of the World was distorted and created multiple timelines which was merged later, creating a world where the Flood did happen but was separated into different points of time, resulting into the Flood being divided into local disastrous floods that happened across different dates recorded in the History of Ancient World as humans know it.**_

 **-N.A. - The Tower of Babel**

 **-N.A. - Abram becomes Abraham**

 **-1462-1422 A.C.N. - Moses begins the Exodus from Egypt**

 **-1422-1065 A.C.N. - Canaan and King Saul**

 **-1025-985 A.C.N. - King David**

 **-985-945 A.C.N. - King Solomon**

 **-945-586 A.C.N. - Fall of Israel**

 **-721-586 A.C.N.- Fall of Judah**

 **-586-516 A.C.N. - Captivity of Israel**

 **-516-400 A.C.N. - Restoration from Captivity**

 **-400 A.C.N. - God's Silence Begins**

 _ **Heaven began arming for war**_

 **-331-168 A.C.N. - Greece is the world power**

 **-37 A.C.N. to A.D. 476 - Roman Empire is the world power before it was divided between West and East**

 **-December 2 A.C.N.**

 **(25th)** **Jesus was born**

 **-January 1 A.C.N./1 A.D.**

 **(6th)** **Epiphany**

 **-A.D. 29-33 - Ministry of Jesus**

 **-April A.D. 33 -**

 **(3rd to 6th)** **The Crucifixion, Death, and Resurrection**

 **-May A.D. 33**

 **(16th)** **The Ascension of Christ to Heaven**

 **-A.D. 33-67 - Ministry of Paul and Peter**

 **-A.D. 43 - Gospel of Matthew has been written**

 **-A.D. 44 - Execution of James brother of John**

 **-A.D. 54 - Execution of Philip in Heliopolis**

 **-October A.D. 54**

 **(13th)** **Nero becomes the Emperor of Rome**

 **-A.D. 58 - Paul writes to the Romans - Epistle to the Romans**

 **-A.D. 60 - Execution of Matthew**

 **-A.D. 62 - Book of James has been written**

 **-A.D. 63 - The First Epistle of Peter and the Acts of the Apostles has been written**

 **-A.D. 64 - Gospel of Mark has been written**

 **-A.D. 65 - The Second Epistle of Peter has been written**

 **-A.D. 66 - Execution of Paul in Rome**

 **-A.D. 67 - Execution of Peter in Rome**

 **-June A.D. 68**

 **(9th)** **Nero commits suicide and was resurrected then placed into stasis**

 **-A.D. 69 - Execution of Andrew in Patras**

 **-A.D. 70 - Jerusalem falls to Rome**

 **-A.D. 72 - Execution of Thomas in India**

 **-A.D. 72 - The Epistle of Jude has been written**

 **-A.D. 72 - Execution of Thaddeus in Edessa**

 **-A.D. 74 - Execution of Simon the Canaanite in Britannia**

 **-A.D. 85 - Gospel of John has been written**

 **-A.D. 90 - The Epistles of John has been written**

 **-A.D. 96 - John arrives on Patmos**

 **-A.D. 97 - The Book of Revelations has been written**

 **-A.D. 100 - Death of John the Apostle, the last of the 12**

 **-A.D. 312 - Christianity becomes the Official Religion of the Roman Empire**

 **-A.D. 382 - Jerome was commissioned to write the Vulgate - the 4th century Latin translation of the Bible and the Official Bible translation of the Catholic Church**

 **-388-400 A.D. - Rome begins to pull out of Britain**

 **-A.D. 410 - Britannia is no longer a Roman Province and chaos ravaged the land**

 **-A.D. 415 - Birth of Altria Pendragon to Uther Pendragon**

 **-A.D. 430 - Caliburn was pulled by Altria from the stone and Altria stopped aging immediately until her death**

 **-A.D. 465 - Battle of Camlann where Mordred and Altria died and was resurrected then placed into stasis**

 **-May A.D. 1431**

 **(30th) Execution of Jeanne d'Arc and her soul was then taken by Naruto and was given a new body years later**

 **-June A.D. 1484**

 **(3rd) Massacre at the Sistine Chapel and the Declaration of the Great War**

 **(8th) The Realm of Heaven mobilized as the War of Heaven ends and the Great War begins**

 **-September A.D. 1487**

 **(?) The Grigori enters the Great War and the war becomes a three-way war**

 **-November A.D. 1489**

 **(?) The Two Heavenly Dragons disrupts the war and God appears and sealed their souls**

 _ **The Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing was created**_

 **-October A.D. 1491**

 **(?) The Grigori withdraws from the Great War**

 **-October A.D. 1492**

 **(?) The Letter of Peace arrived in Heaven**

 **-January A.D. 1493**

 **(1st) Leviathan meets Naruto and Kaguya at the coast of Ophir to beg for forgiveness**

 **(1st) The Beast of the Apocalypse appears, and Great Red was summoned by Naruto to fight off the beast**

 **(1st) Azazel appears at the battlefield and saw the battle**

 **(1st) Naruto sealed Trihexa to the End of the World**

 **(1st) Lucifer arrived with Asmodeus and Beelzebub, challenging Naruto to a final battle**

 **(1st) The three were killed off and Naruto erases the memory of his appearance to every Supernatural being that has seen his face.**

 **(?) Heaven and Underworld learns of the demise of Lucifer, Asmodeus, and Beelzebub**

 **(?) Leviathan and Lilith was presumed dead**

 **(?) God went missing and was presumed to have died by some leaders of the supernatural world**

 **(?) God goes to hiding with His family**

 **-February A.D. 1493**

 **(?) The Three Factions met in Asgard by Odin's request to end the Great War**

 **(?) Michael represented Heaven, Azazel represented the Grigori, and Zekram Bael represented the Underworld**

 **(?) The Great War ends, and the Watchful Peace begins**

 **(?) Heaven secluded itself and maintained small discreet communications with the Catholic and Eastern Orthodox Churches**

 **(?) The Grigori began to make technological inventions**

 **(?) Trouble begins to brew in the Underworld**

 **-A.D. 1500 - Nero Claudius Caesar, Mordred Pendragon, Jeanne d'Arc, and Altria Pendragon awakes from their slumber**

 **-A.D. 1538 - Civil War explodes in the Underworld**

 **-August A.D. 1538**

 **(24th) Naruto travelled to the Underworld with Lilith**

 **(24th) Naruto rescued Grayfia Lucifuge and Lilith took her back to their hideout.**

 **(24th) He went to the Land of Shadows in the Underworld to relieve Scáthach of her duties to join him.**

 **(24th) He met the young future Four Great Satans.**

 **(24th) They found a Nekoshou woman and brought her back to their hideout, cutting off his excursion in the Underworld.**

 **-August A.D. 1538**

 **(27th) The Nekoshou woman woke up and Naruto returned to the Underworld to continue his excursion.**

 **-September A.D. 1538**

 **(15th) Lilith and Kurohime talked to each other**

 **(22nd) Lilith gives Scáthach a lesson to remember**

 **-October A.D. 1538**

 **(3rd) Nero shows her finalized plans for the future empire**

 **(4th) Leviathan begins her move to become impregnated by Naruto's seed**

 **(8th) The Sun Goddess Amaterasu has been brought into the fold**

 **(10th) Sacrum Imperium Aetherium was founded**

 **-October A.D. 1539**

 **(23rd) Aurelius Marcus, now Pope Pius XIII was born**

 **-A.D. 1550 - St. Francis Xavier is a missionary in Japan and tries to visit the Empire**

 **-June A.D. 1670**

 **(4th) The letter about the Secret Treaty of Dover arrived in the Empire**

 **-December A.D. 1945**

 **(7th) Japan attacks Pearl Harbor**

 **(7th) Naruto summons the War Council of Holy Imperial Elder Council**

 **(7th) The Holy Aetherian Empire mobilizes the Holy Imperial Legion**

 **-A.D. 1962-1965**

 **Aurelio and his Cardinal brothers are in the Vatican for the Second Vatican Council**

 **-August A.D. 1966**

 **(24th) The Holy Empire becomes a permanent non-member observer state of the UN (The Empire refused to be a permanent member of the UN)**

 **-November A.D. 2003**

 **(3rd) First Sunday of Advent and Kurohime's body was teleported to the Emperor's Observatory**

 **-October A.D. 2016**

 **(10th) Naruto announces the existence of the Holy Imperial Orbital Defense Initiative**

 **-October A.D. 2017**

 **(10th) Naruto announces the existence of the Holy Imperial Lunar Colony to the rest of the world**

 **(13th) Emergency UN Security Council Meeting**

 **-December A.D. 2017**

 **(25th) Annual Christmas gala concert at the Theatrum Neronis**

 **-January A.D. 2018**

 **(13th) Jaune moves to Kuoh as part of the Inter-Pantheon Team**

 **(21st) The Papal Conclave and the Announcement of Cardinal Aurelio Uzumaki becoming Pope Pius XIII**

 **(22nd) The Empire detonates two cold-fusion (LENR) bombs on the Lunar Surface for the celebration of the election of Cardinal Aurelio Uzumaki as the new Pope**

 **(28th) The Papal Coronation of Pope Pius XIII**

 **-February A.D. 2018**

 **(2nd) Aurelio's First Encyclical** _ **Ecclesia Militans**_ **is Published**

 **(2nd) Noctis' dilemma resurfaces**

 **(4th) Kurohime addresses the public**

 **(4th) A figure of the past reappears in Altria's mindscape.**

 **(4th) Aurelio's first meeting with the Prefect for the Congregation of the Clergy - Cardinal Mario Assente**

 **(5th) Naruto visits Aurelio at the Castel Sant'Angelo - now owned by the Empire, in the guise of being an extraterritorial property of the Vatican and Naruto meets Sofia - The Head of Marketing of the Holy See**

 **(5th) Angela shows Naruto the various suggestions of the Science Ministry as the Empire begin a new Golden Age of Imperial Technology**

 **(5th) Naruto makes Angela an Angel**

 **(12th) Mordred publicly executes 15 spies in front of the world**

 **-March A.D. 2018**

 **(12th) Grayfia orders Heinrich to make sure the safety and dignity of the workers of the Uzumaki Industries are paramount and makes him go the Korean branch of the Uzumaki Industries to save the Executive Director from blackmail.**

 **(16th) Naruto meets with the President of the Philippines**

 **(20th) Aurelio spars with exorcists' underneath St. Peter's Basilica**

 **-April A.D. 2018**

 **(9th) Jaune converses with Pyrrha about random things.**

 **(13th) The Representatives formally meets with Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri.**

 **(15th) Aurelio excommunicates Asia to live in isolation in Japan, but she was captured by Fallen Angels and will be brought to another place in Japan - Kuoh Town.**

 **(15th) Issei's assassination attempt.**

 **(16th) Aurelio sends word to his father.**

 **(16th) Laetitia and Elena Auditore reveals to Aurelio that they know they are his granddaughters.**

 **(16th) Naruto schedules a visit to Japan.**

 **(18th) The Imperial Contingent travels to Tokyo.**

 **(19th) Aurelio issues the Apostolic Constitution** _ **Deus Vult.**_

 **(20th) Princess Yasaka - Leader of the Kyoto Youkai Faction and High Priestess of Inari, reunites with her father after 12 years of absence.**

 **(21st) Aurelio issues Papal Bull** _ **In Aetherius**_ **on granting a new title to his father.**

 **(22nd) Jaune, Issei, and Asia goes out to Kuoh Town.**

 **(23rd) Naruto arrives in Kuoh.**

 **(24th) Naruto meets with the Occult Research Club.**

 **(24th) Aurelio hunts down corrupt clergies at night around the Roman Province.**

 **(25th) Asia rescued and resurrected by the Imperial Family.**

 **(26th) Aurelio talks with his predecessor Benedict XVI in the Vatican Gardens**

 **(26th) Aurelio issues his motu proprio** _ **Dies Irae**_

 **(26th) Aurelio gives a one-on-one interview with EWTN**

 **(27th) Aurelio meets with Asia**

 **(27th) Naruto and Jeanne meets with the captive fallen angels**

 **(28th) Jeanne converses with Kalawarner and makes her an angel once more in service of God, Church, and Empire**

 **(28th) Jeanne meets with Aurelio and they inspect the Fourth Imperial Legion in the Island of Nero**

 **(28th) Aurelio chastises the Vatican clergy and lay with strong words**

 **(28th) Aurelio duels with Gabriel, utterly defeating her**

 **(28th) Naruto brings Gabriel to the Empire, and news about her defeat at the hands of the Pope travels to the supernatural factions.**

 **(28th) Later on, Queen Leviathan berates Aurelio but Queen Scáthach defends him.**

 **(29th) At his daily Mass, Aurelio shows his scar over his left eye.**

 **-May A.D. 2018**

 **(1st) Gabriel is woken up by Naruto.**

 **(2nd) The President of Italy asks Pope Pius XIII for advice.**

 **(2nd) Four new space warships of the Empire arrived at the Vatican, including the Gundam of the Pope.**

 **(3rd) The Pope arrives in Japan officially, and an attempted assassination was thwarted by him personally.**

 **(4th) The Pope visits his long gone sister in Kyoto and she kisses his Fisherman's Ring in public.**

 **(5th) The Pope in Kuoh for his nephew.**

 **(5th) Riser Phenex starts a diplomatic incident which resulted to his partial exorcism by the Pope.**

 **(5th) The Emperor begins negotiations with Zeoticus Gremory**

 **(15th) The Imperial Elder Council convenes on the matter of the Kuoh Accident**

 **(15th) The Pope convinces the Seraph Gabriel to summon the leaders of the Orthodox and Protestant churches to Rome.**

 **(20th) Pentecost Sunday. Pope Pius XIII opens Third Vatican Council in St. Peter's Basilica after the Mass of the Solemnity of Pentecost.**


	3. Chapter 3: Naruto Uzumaki's Profile

Tuesday, 28 August 2018

3:00 AM

 **Personal**

 **Name:** Naruto Uzumaki

 **Age:** N.A.

 **Race:** God

 **Sex/Gender:** Male

 **Birthday:** 10th October

 **Personality:** Calm, collected, very wise, mature, very observant, straightforward, not afraid to speak his mind, and sharp-tongued.

 **Likes:** A lot

 **Dislikes:** A lot

 **Personal Quote:** "Why waste breath with 'People with a disability' when 'Disabled' is more concise?"

 **History:** That's the entire fanfic

 **Appearance**

 **Build:** Athletic and Ripped

 **Height:** 6'3"

 **Hairstyle:** Spiky, Medium-length

 **Hair color:** Sun-kissed Blond

 **Eye color:** Deep Blue

 **Outfits and Accessories**

 **Emperor gown:** A full-length maroon and white gown tied with a white sash, with a white haori over it. For outdoors, he has his maroon and white hat with the Uzumaki spiral at the triangular white foreground, without the hat, he wears a golden laurel wreath crown.

 **Shinobi attire and the Full Dress Uniform of the Emperor for the Dragonguard:** A crimson armor with numerous metal plates which formed into protective metal guards along his body worn over a black low-collared, long-sleeved mantle that splits down the lower half, black pants, and sandals. And above all of this, is a white high-collared trench coat with six black magatamas around the high collar and on its back is the pattern of the Rinne Sharingan with a pattern of nine magatamas arranged in rows of three beneath it.

 **Tool Pouches:** Shuriken holsters on his right knee, Kunai pouch on his right hip, and emergency pouch on his left hip

 **Heavenly Imperial Armor and the Full Dress Uniform of the Emperor for the Palatine and Honor Guard:** A very beautiful armor covered in gold with blue outlines and marks, it also has a crimson tail that acts like the lower part of a cape, but the armor itself is not made of gold, but made from a very powerful metal that Naruto used to make all of the weapon class Sacred Gears, it is also the same metal that can be made by using the power of the Six Paths. The armor is simple, aesthetic, and regal looking, and above the armor, is a crimson imperial mantle with a white fur collar.

 **The Quinregnum:** The Holy Imperial Crown, heavily bejeweled crown with five tiers, surpassing the Triregnum of the Pope

 **Silk robes - varying designs and colors**

 **White tie - evening dress**

 **Full Dress Uniform of the Emperor for the Legion – Red and Gold (See The Duke of Edinburgh's Dress uniform of an Admiral of the Fleet – it looks something like that, only in Red and Gold)**

 **Weapons**

 **True Longinus:** The First of all Sacred Gears and the most powerful; a heavily bejeweled spear capable of destroying the Universe

 **Sword of Eden:** The Flaming Sword of God, the sword that drove Adam and Eve from Eden

 **Kunai**

 **Shuriken**

 **Tools of the Sage of the Six Paths and many others**

 **Relationships:**

 **Parents:** Minato Namikaze (Deceased) and Kushina Uzumaki (Deceased)

 **Wives:**

 **-The Empress and The Queen of Fire:** Kaguya Uzumaki

- **The Queen of the Sky:** Azura Lilith Ōtsutsuki Uzumaki

 **-The Queen of the Seas:** Katerina Leviathan Ōtsutsuki Uzumaki

 **-The Queen of the Earth:** Altria Morgana Pendragon Uzumaki

 **-The Queen of the Red Sun:** Mordred Vivienne Arturia Pendragon Uzumaki

 **-The Queen of the Red Moon:** Nero Claudia Augusta Germanica Uzumaki

 **-The Queen of Light:** Jeanne d'Arc Uzumaki

 **-The Queen of Shadows:** Scáthach Uzumaki

 **-The Queen of Ice:** Grayfia Lucifuge Uzumaki

 **-The Goddess of the Sun/The Queen of the Sun:** Amaterasu Uzumaki

 **-The Goddess of Foxes, Rice, and Fertility/The Queen of Foxes:** Inari Uzumaki

 **Sons:**

 **-The Archduke of Mithrim:** Noctis Lucis Rizevim Lilith Uzumaki

- **The Archduke of Toussaint:** Charles Henry d'Arc Uzumaki

- **The Archduke of the Reach:** Bearach Eochaidh Uzumaki

- **The Archduke of Zebel:** Eugenio Maria Leviathan Uzumaki

- **The Archduke of Lucifuge:** Ludwig Gottfried Euclid Lucifuge Uzumaki

- **The Archduke of the Gold Coast:** Lucius Seneca Claudius Uzumaki

- **The Archduke of Beauclair:** Louis Gilles d'Arc Uzumaki

- **The Archduke of the Dragonlands:** Angelo Arthur Pendragon Uzumaki

- **The Archduke of Pendragon:** Arthur Galahad Pendragon Uzumaki

- **Prince of Lucifuge:** Heinrich Friedrich Lucifuge Uzumaki

- **Prince of Lucifuge** : Franz Wilhelm Lucifuge Uzumaki

- **Prince of Pendragon** : Luis Lancelot Pendragon Uzumaki

- **Prince of the Gold Coast:** Julius Traianus Claudius Uzumaki

- **Prince of Mithrim:** Lucas Livan Lilith Uzumaki

- **The Pope of the Catholic Church:** Pius XIII, formerly Aurelio Marco Levitico Leviathan _Cardinal_ Uzumaki

- **The Metropolitan Archbishop of Aetherius:** Antonio Julio Leviathan _Cardinal_ Uzumaki

- **The Metropolitan Archbishop of Camelot:** Vortimer Caradoc Pendragon _Cardinal_ Uzumaki

- **The Secretary of State of His Holiness The Pope:** Augustus Octavius Gaius Claudius _Cardinal_ Uzumaki

- **President of the Pontifical Commission for Vatican City State:** Claudius Pellinore Pendragon _Cardinal_ Uzumaki

- **The Vice-Dean of the College of the Cardinals:** Francois Octavian Edmond d'Arc _Cardinal_ Uzumaki

- **1st Earl of Pendragon (The Kingdom of England, then Kingdom of Great Britain):** Ector Pendragon, formerly Prince Ector Bedivere Gawain Pendragon Uzumaki (Deceased)

 **Daughters (including in-laws and future in-laws):**

- **The Queen of the Sky:** Azura Lilith Ōtsutsuki Uzumaki

 **-The Queen of the Seas:** Katerina Leviathan Ōtsutsuki Uzumaki

 **-The Queen of the Red Sun:** Mordred Vivienne Arturia Pendragon Uzumaki

- **Leader of the Kyoto Youkai:** Princess Yasaka Uzumaki

 **-The Duchess of Aetherius:** Kurohime Uzumaki (Adopted)

- **The Archduchess of Mithrim:** Agrippina Julia Claudia Uzumaki

- **The Archduchess of Toussaint:** Élise Jeanne d'Arc Uzumaki

- **The Archduchess of the Reach:** Alleria Anna Leviathan Uzumaki

- **The Archduchess of Zebel:** Mùirne Brandubh Uzumaki

- **The Archduchess of Lucifuge:** Anna Josephina Lilith Uzumaki

- **The Archduchess of the Gold Coast:** Vivienne Morgana Pendragon Uzumaki

- **The Archduchess of Beauclair:** Antoinette Aurélia Uzumaki (Daughter-in-law)

- **The Archduchess of the Dragonlands:** Angela Ziegler Uzumaki (Daughter-in-law)

- **Princess of Pendragon (Prince Luis):** Claire Farron Uzumaki (Daughter-in-law)

- **Princess of the Gold Coast (Prince Julius):** Natalia Romanova Uzumaki (Daughter-in-law) (Direct descendant of Tsar Nicholas II)

 **-Princess of Mithrim (Prince Lucas):** Aranea Highwind Uzumaki (Daughter-in-law)

- **The Secretary to the Holy Emperor:** Cleria Belial Uzumaki (Adopted)

- **The Priestess of Aetherius:** Shuri Himejima Uzumaki (Adopted and daughter-in-law)

 **Grandchildren:** Amaterasu, Laetitia, Elena, Giovanni, Leone, Charlotte, Jaune, Kunou, Akeno, Shirone/Koneko Toujou, etc.

 **Enemies:** Evil Gods, Evil Dragons, foreign politicians with different ideologies (as Emperor), etc.

 **Other Information**

 **Birthplace:** Village Hidden in the Leaves, Land of Fire, Elemental Nations

 **Current residence:** The Empyrean Palace, The Imperial Palace District Inner Circle, The Imperial City of Aetherius, The Holy Aetherian Empire

 **Occupation:**

-God

-Emperor of the Holy Aetherian Empire

-Patriarch of the House Uzumaki (All branches)

-Supreme Commander-in-Chief of the Holy Imperial Legion

-Founder and Chairman of the Uzumaki Corporation International (The richest multinational, multi-industry conglomerate)

 **Affiliation:** The Holy Aetherian Empire, The Realm of Heaven

 **Rank:** God-Emperor

 **Imperial Registration Number:** 01

 **Nature Type:** Wind, Lightning, Earth, Water, Fire, Ice, Wood, Lava, Storm, Boil, Dust, Explosion, Scorch, Magnet, Crystal, Steel, Swift, Yin, and Yang

 **Doujutsu:** Rinne Sharingan

 **National Orders:**

-Sovereign of the Supreme Order of the Empyrean Light

-Sovereign of the Most Holy and Noble Order of the Spear of Destiny

-Sovereign of the Holy Order of the Cross

-Sovereign of the Imperial Order of the Grail

-Sovereign of the Order of the Sacred Covenant

-Sovereign of the Order of the Red Sun

-Sovereign of the Order of the Red Moon

-Member of the Order of the Imperial Culture

 **Foreign Honours:**

-Order of the Supreme Sun

-State Order of Ghazi Amir Amanullah Khan

-Grand Star of the Order of Merit of the Austrian Republic

-Collar of the Order of the Liberator General San Martín

-Collar of the Order of al-Khalifa

-Grand Cordon of the Order of Leopold

-Grand Cross of the Order of the Condor of the Andes

-Grand Cross of the National Order of Dahomey

-Presidential Order of Botswana

-Grand Collar of the Order of the Southern Cross

-Grand Cross of the Royal Order of Cambodia

-Grand Cordon of the Order of Valour

-Grand Cross of the Order of Central African Merit

-Grand Cross of the National Order of Chad

-Grand Collar of the Order of the Merit of Chile

-Grand Collar of the Order of Boyacá

-Grand Cordon of the National Order of the Leopard

-Grand Cross of the Order of Merit of Congo

-Grand Cordon of the National Order of the Ivory Coast

-1st Class with Collar Chain of the Order of the White Lion

-Knight of the Order of the Elephant

-Grand Collar of the Order of the Nile

-Collar of the Order of the Cross of Terra Mariana

-Grand Collar of the Order of Solomon

-Grand Cross with Collar of the Order of the White Rose of Finland

-Commander Grand Cross of the Order of the Lion of Finland

-Grand Cross of the Légion d'honneur

-Grand Cross of the Order of the Equatorial Star

-Grand Commander of the Order of the Republic of Gambia

-Grand Cross, Special Class of the Order of Merit of the Federative Republic of Germany

-Companion of the Order of the Star of Ghana

-Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the Redeemer

-Collar of the National Order of Honour and Merit

-Necklace of the Order of Jean-Jacques Dessalines the Great

-Grand Cross of the National Order of Merit

-Grand Cross with Chain of the Order of Merit of the Republic of Hungary

-Grand Cross with Collar of the Order of the Falcon

-Star of Adipurna 1st Class

-Grand Collar of the Order of Pahlavi

-Commemorative Medal of the 2500th Anniversary of the founding of the Persian Empire

-Grand Order of the Hashemites

-Freedom of the City of Dublin

-Knight of the Order of the Most Holy Annunciation

-Knight Grand Cross of the Order of Saints Maurice and Lazarus

-Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the Crown of Italy

-Knight Grand Cross with Collar of the Order of Merit of the Italian Republic

-Knight of the Supreme Order of Christ

-Knight of the Order of the Golden Militia

-Knight Grand Cross with the Collar of the Order of Pope Pius IX

-Knight Grand Cross of the Order of St. Gregory the Great

-Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the Holy Sepulchre

-Knight of the Order of Solomon's Temple

-Knight of the Order of Knights of the Hospital of Saint John of Jerusalem

-Grand Cordon with the Collar of the Order of the Chrysanthemum

-Golden Medal of Merit of Japanese Red Cross

-Golden Medal of Honorary Member of Japanese Red Cross

-Collar of the Order of al-Hussein bin Ali

-Order of the Golden Eagle

-Order of the Golden Heart

-Collar of the Order of Mubarak the Great

-Commander Grand Cross with Chain of the Order of the Three Stars

-Extraordinary Grade of the Order of Merit of Lebanon

-Knight Grand Band of the Order of the Star of Africa

-Grand Cordon of the Order of the Pioneers of Liberia

-Grand Collar of the Order of Idris I

-Grand Cross with Collar of the Order of Vytautas the Great

-Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the Golden Lion of the House of Nassau

-Grand Cordon of the National Order of Madagascar

-Grand Commander of the Order of the Lion

-Honorary Recipient of the Order of the Crown of the Realm

-Grand Cross of the National Order of Mali

-Bailiff Grand Cross of Justice of the Sovereign Military Order of Malta

-Grand Cross of the National Order of Merit of Mauritania

-Grand Collar of the Order of the Aztec Eagle

-Grand Collar of the Order of Muhammad

-Member of the Order of Ojaswi Rajanya

-King Birendra Coronation Medal

-Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the Netherlands Lion

-Grand Cross of the National Order

-Grand Commander of the Order of the Federal Republic

-Honorary Knight of the Order of the Norwegian Lion

-Grand Cross with Collar of the Royal Norwegian Order of St. Olav

-Order of Al-Said

-Superior Class of the Order of Oman

-Nishan-e-Pakistan, 1st Class

-Gold Collar of the Order of Manuel Amador Guerrero

-Grand Cross in Brilliants of the Order of the Sun

-Chief Commander of the Philippine Legion of Honor

-Grand Collar of the Ancient Order of Sikatuna, Rank of Raja

-Grand Collar of the Order of Lakandula, Rank of Supremo

-Grand Collar of the Order of the Golden Heart

-Order of the White Eagle

-Grand Collar of the Order of the Tower and Sword

-Grand Cross of the Order of Christ

-Grand Cross of the Order of Aviz

-Grand Collar of the Order of Saint James of the Sword

-Grand Collar of the Order of Prince Henry

-Collar of Independence

-Knight of the Order of St. Andrew

-Collar of the Order of Abdulaziz Al Saud

-Order of Abdulaziz Al Saud, Special Class

-Grand Cross of the Order of the Lion

-Grand Cross in Gold of the Order of Good Hope

-Grand Order of Mugunghwa

-Member of the Order of Merit for National Foundation

-Grand Cross of the National Order of Vietnam

-Knight of the Order of the Golden Fleece

-Knight of the Collar of the Order of Charles III

-Knight of the Collar of the Order of Isabela the Catholic

-Cordon of Honour

-Knight with Collar of the Royal Order of the Seraphim

-Member 1st Class of the Order of Umayyad

-Special Grade of the Order of Propitious Clouds

-The Most Auspicious Order of the Rajamitrabhorn

-The Most Illustrious Order of the Royal House of Chakri

-Commemorative Medal on the Occasion of the 60th Anniversary of the Accession to the Throne of H.M. King Bhumibol Adulyadej

-Grand Cross of the Order of Mono

-Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the Crown of Tonga

-Order of Independence

-First Class of the Order of the Prince Yaroslav the Wise

-Order of the Source of Nile

-Collar of the Federation

-Order of Zayed

-Stranger Knight of the Order of the Garter

-Honorary Knight Grand Cross of the Royal Victorian Order

-Queen Elizabeth II Coronation Medal

-Grand Cross of the National Order of Upper Volta

-Collar of the Order of the Liberator

-Yugoslav Great Star

-Collar of the Order of the Eagle of Zambia


	4. Chapter 4: Dies Irae

APOSTOLIC LETTER

ISSUED MOTU PROPRIO

BY THE SUPREME PONTIFF

 **PIUS XIII**

 _"_ _ **DIES IRAE"**_

THE DAY OF WRATH and doom is upon those who have transgressed God and His Holy Church by their heinous crimes which cannot be ignored and forgotten here on Earth and can only be paid beyond the veil of death. Many of the Clergy are guilty, that much is true, and this started, or rather, the seeds were planted during the last Ecumenical Council of the Church, and as Our predecessor Blessed Paul VI said, _"the smoke of Satan has entered the temple of God"_ (Paulus PP. VI, 29 June A.D. 1972), and that is true, We and Our brothers were witnesses to that, but we could not have done anything confrontational that would have compromised everything we did to protect the Faith, that and until John XXIV became the Supreme Pontiff.

John XXIV, much like many of the Supreme Pontiffs that came after Gregory XIII, was Our student, an apprentice, just like Our only grandson, the Dean of College of Cardinals, John XXIV grew up in the Tuscan countryside, but his heart was Aetherian, for Aetheria is the place that which he grew to love, more than he did Tuscany or Italy, and he learned well under Our tutelage. And when he was elected as Pontiff at the age of 79, he knew he did not have much time left, for he was already ill, which is the reason why he pushed for reforms as the Emeritus Benedict XVI did and positioned the right people that will elect his successor who would make sure everything he wanted will be carried onwards to the future, so that the Church shall be restored to Christ, as all things should be.

Then, he passed away, peacefully due to his mortality which We are free of, knowing that his successor would be one of the oldest Cardinals in history, us, the Uzumaki Cardinals, and Our younger brother, the Secretary of State said: _"He journeyed to Our Father's home in Heaven with no regrets, and a content smile on his face, knowing that in his heart, everything went according to God's Will, that Prince Aurelius, his beloved mentor, my brother, will finally be able to ascend the Throne of Peter, as what should have happened decades upon decades ago"_ (L'Osservatore Romano, 25 January A.D. 2018).

Now, it is Our turn, to carry out the cleansing of this Holy Church in the Name of God, with the reinstitution of the Supreme Sacred Congregation of the Roman and Universal Inquisition in the coming Ecumenical Council, then reform the reform and all that needs to be, and iterate that the Sacred Traditions supported by the Sacred Scriptures are central to our faith, as well as strict obedience to the Magisterium of the Church.

For years, since We were elevated as a Prince of the Church by Pope Gregory XIII in A.D. 1575 as willed by Pope Saint Pius V on his deathbed, We have watched from the shadows, just like how the Queen Scáthach taught us when we were children. We have taught many, many students, from the Roman College to the University of Oxford, taking on different cultures, looking at the differences, and on how the Church in every country We have been, played their part on promulgating the Good News, and on how they keep themselves holy.

And We have been disappointed.

Many of the Clergy failed to uphold their own vows to God, and their hypocrisy has been noted by the Dragonguard that watches everywhere. Speaking of the Dragonguard, they have kept records of all people, not just clergy, but let Us focus on the clergy that the Dragonguard has watched, from its founding to the present day.

The records kept in the Holy Imperial Archives in the Empyrean Palace, in the Black Palace of the Dragonguard, and in the Crystal Tower speak volumes, on the grave sins of many clergy members since the late 16th Century, to the present. And at first, most came from the Spanish Church, in their colonial expansions, when priests themselves wanted the same powers reserved to the Divine authority of the Kings and the Papacy, at the expense of the Faithful, and these can still be seen in some occasions, mostly in the Republic of the Philippines, a former colony of the Spanish Crown, and the Episcopal Conference in that country have turned a blind eye, and in fact, they have tolerated it, but the same can be said for other Episcopal Conferences around the world. This has to stop now in all the countries around the world, or nothing will stop Us when We send the Dragonguard to deal with this on the shadows.

Returning to the purpose of this Constitution, We have written the common crimes done by the clergy on Our last Apostolic Constitution, and this Constitution shall serve as the basis in which the returning Roman Inquisition shall use when dealing with the punishments of the crimes listed and all those crimes that are yet to be brought to light.

The following are the list of the crimes from Our Constitution _Deus Vult_ that many members of the clergy committed and still commit despite being under their Sacred vows to the Most High:

a. Proliferation of pornography in seminaries and between religious men and women, priests and bishops;

b. The crime of sodomy in the clergy;

c. The cases of sexual abuse committed by the clergy with the majority of victims being pre-pubescent boys and the minority of pre-pubescent girls, therefore committing the crime of paedophilia;

d. Also, the cases of hebephilia committed by the clergy to pubescent boys and girls;

e. As well as the cases of ephebophilia committed by the clergy to adolescents;

f. The crime of pederasty committed by clergy to fellow clergy and seminarians;

g. The crime of rape committed by the clergy to both men and women, which comprises of members of the laity, fellow clergy, religious sisters, and seminarians;

h. Fornication between the clergy and religious men and women;

i. Proliferation and dealing of clergy and seminarians on illegal drugs and other illegal substances;

j. Heresy spoken by members of the clergy, other religious people, as well as the laity;

k. Blasphemy by members of the clergy, other religious people, and laity; and

l. Apostasy by members of the clergy, other religious people, and the laity.

Each and every crime listed above are a product of the ongoing infiltration of the _"smoke of Satan"_ (Paulus PP. VI, 29 June A.D. 1972) in the Church in the form of the _"synthesis of all heresies"_ (Litte. Encyc. _Pascendi Dominici Gregis_ , 8 September A.D. 1907) - Modernism, and the guilty shall be declared excommunicate and anathema, including, handing down appropriate punishments as prescribed in Our Constitution. And as was written in Our Constitution, Pope St. Pius X was very clear in his words when he detailed their works which has been plaguing Christ's Church for decades upon decades, especially during the last century which has produced many of the unknown amount of modernist heretic clergy we have today. And as We had put it simply: The very foundation of the Church is being undermined by forces hostile to God, and thus, we shall destroy them down to their very foundations, for God wills it.

The errors of modernists who cover themselves are progressives and liberals have already been condemned and listed in _Lamentabili Sane_ , and therefore, need no more lengthened exposition, as the Reverend Consultors, the Most Eminent and Reverend Lord Cardinals, and the General Inquisitors of the time have already judged the errors of modernism by the aforementioned General Decree, however, in the return of the Sacred Inquisition, the future members must continue on condemning the errors of modernists as Saint Pius X did.

Hell is real, sin is real, and for those who deny its existence, as Saint Padre Pio often said to those who told him that they don't believe Hell exists, _"Wait until you get there"_ , and those who are guilty in the crimes listed above are sure to be damned in Hell, for they have committed crimes that insult God Himself. Be wary, for "Eternity in Hell is a long time" (Litte. Encyc. _Ecclesia Militans_ , 2 February A.D. 2018).

 _"You are the light of the world. A city set on a hill cannot be hidden"_ (Mt. 5:14). Our Lord Jesus Christ calls on every believer to be a paramount example of virtue, integrity, and holiness, similar to that of the _Knights of the Empyrean Light_ , and in fact, all of us are called to be such, and be witness of faith in Christ in our lives, in particular, in our relationship with others.

The crimes written in this document offend Our Lord. They cause physical, psychological, and spiritual damage to the victims and harm the faithful, and enemies of God and His Church uses these cases against us, and we must do better. In order that these phenomena, in all their forms, never happen again, a continuous and profound sanctity and moral commitment can contribute to promoting the full credibility of the message of the Gospel and the mission of the Church. This becomes possible only with the grace of the Holy Spirit poured into our hearts, as we must always keep in mind the words of Jesus: _"Apart from me you can do nothing"_ (Jn 15:5). Even if so, much has already been accomplished, we must continue to learn from the bitter lessons of the past, looking with hope towards the future.

The responsibility falls, above all, on the successors of the Apostles, chosen by God to be pastoral leaders of His people, and demands from them a commitment to follow closely the path of the Divine Master. Because of their ministry, in fact, Bishops, _"as vicars and legates of Christ, govern the particular churches entrusted to them by their counsel, exhortations, example, and even by their authority and sacred power, which indeed they use only for the edification of their flock in truth and holiness, remembering that he who is greater should become as the lesser and he who is the chief become as the servant"_ (Second Vatican Council, Dogmatic Constitution Lumen Gentium, 27). Unfortunately, it is a number of successors of the Apostles have committed these crimes themselves, and thus, they cannot be trusted to handle these cases alone, thus We implore that the laity must take action to demand to their local episcopates that they be included in handling these cases.

Therefore, I decree:

 **TITLE I**

 **GENERAL PROVISIONS**

 **Article 1 - Scope of Application**

§1. These norms apply to reports regarding clerics or members of Institutes of Consecrated Life or Societies of Apostolic Life, as well as reports regarding religious and laity of all classes to their local dioceses and orders and concerning:

a. delicts against the sixth commandment of the Decalogue consisting of:

i. forcing someone, by violence or threat or through abuse of authority, to perform or submit to sexual acts;

ii. performing sexual acts with a minor or a vulnerable person;

iii. the production, exhibition, possession or distribution, including by electronic means, of child pornography and pornography in general, as well as by the recruitment of or inducement of a minor, an adult, or a vulnerable person to participate in pornographic exhibitions;

iv. performing sexual acts with fellow religious men and women that are contrary to God, His commandments, and the natural law.

b. conduct carried out by the subjects referred to in article 6, consisting of actions or omissions intended to interfere with or avoid civil investigations or canonical investigations, whether administrative or penal, against a cleric or a religious or a lay regarding the delicts referred to in letter a) of this paragraph.

c. delicts against the first, second, and third commandments of the Decalogue consisting of:

i. spreading teachings in contrast to what the Church proclaims through the Sacred Scriptures and Sacred Tradition;

ii. profaning sanctuaries and objects of Faith;

iii. violations on the procedures of the Roman Gradual, Roman Breviary, and Roman Ritual;

iv. formal heresy, blasphemy, and apostasy in general;

v. membership of secret societies and political parties that are contrary to the teachings of the Church.

d. All reports will then be handed to the Supreme Sacred Congregation of the Roman and Universal Inquisition for final reading of reports and hand down formal judgment which shall be above any civil proclamations.

§2. For the purposes of these norms,

a. "minor" means: any person under the age of eighteen, or who is considered by law to be the equivalent of a minor;

b. "vulnerable person" means: any person, minor or adult, in a state of infirmity, physical or mental deficiency, or deprivation of personal liberty which, in fact, even occasionally, limits their ability to understand or to want or otherwise resist the offence;

c. "child pornography and pornography in general" means: any representation of a minor or adult, regardless of the means used, involved in explicit sexual activities, whether real or simulated, and any representation of sexual organs of minors or adults for primarily sexual purposes.

 **Article 2 - Reception of reports and data protection**

§1. Taking into account the provisions that may be adopted by the respective Episcopal Conferences, by the Synods of the Bishops of the Patriarchal Churches and the Major Archiepiscopal Churches, or by the Councils of Hierarchs of the Metropolitan Churches _sui iuris_ , the Dioceses or the Eparchies, as well as the Holy Imperial Dragonguard, individually or together, must establish within a year from the entry into force of these norms, one or more public, stable and easily accessible systems for submission of reports, even through the institution of a specific ecclesiastical office. The Dioceses and the Eparchies shall inform the Pontifical Representative of the establishment of the systems referred to in this paragraph as well as the Imperial Representative in their states, while the Dragonguard shall inform both the Supreme Pontiff directly who is concurrently General of the Fourth Imperial Legion at the time of publication, as well as the Queen of Shadows of the Holy Aetherian Empire.

§2. The information referred to in this article is protected and treated in such a way as to guarantee its safety, integrity and confidentiality pursuant to canons 471, 2° CIC and 244 §2, 2° CCEO.

§3. Except as provided for by article 3 §3, the Ordinary who received the report shall transmit it without delay to the Ordinary of the place where the events are said to have occurred, as well as to the Ordinary of the person reported, who proceed according to the law provided for the specific case, as well as to the Imperial Representative of the state where the person reported is.

§4. For the purposes of this title, Eparchies are equated with Dioceses and the Hierarch is equated with the Ordinary.

 **Article 3 - Reporting**

§1. Except as provided for by canons 1548 §2 CIC and 1229 §2 CCEO, whenever a cleric or a member of an Institute of Consecrated Life or of a Society of Apostolic Life, as well as religious or laity members of their local dioceses has notice of, or well-founded motives to believe that, one of the facts referred to in article 1 has been committed, that person is obliged to report promptly the fact to the local Ordinary and local criminal enforcement agency where the events are said to have occurred or to another Ordinary among those referred to in canons 134 CIC and 984 CCEO, except for what is established by §3 of the present article, as well as a direct report of the Imperial Representative of the state where the facts referred to in article 1 have been committed.

§2. Any person can submit a report concerning the conduct referred to in article 1, using the methods referred to in the preceding article, or by any other appropriate means.

§3. When the report concerns one of the persons indicated in article 6, it is to be addressed to the Authority identified based upon articles 8 and 9. The report must always be sent through the Pontifical Representative, as well as to the Holy See directly, and to the Imperial Representative who will send the report to the Dragonguard.

§4. The report shall include as many particulars as possible, such as indications of time and place of the facts, of the persons involved or informed, as well as any other circumstance that may be useful in order to ensure an accurate assessment of the facts.

§5. Information can also be acquired _ex officio_.

 **Article 4 - Protection of the person submitting the report**

§1. Making a report pursuant to article 3, no matter the circumstances, shall not constitute a violation of office confidentiality.

§2. Except as provided for by canons 1390 CIC and 1452 and 1454 CCEO, prejudice, retaliation or discrimination as a consequence of having submitted a report is prohibited and may constitute the conduct referred to in article 1 §1, letter b).

§3. An obligation to keep silent may be imposed on any person with regard to the contents of his or her report, unless otherwise ordered by the Pontifical Representative and the Imperial Representative.

 **Article 5 - Care for persons**

§1. The ecclesiastical Authorities shall commit themselves to ensuring that those who state that they have been harmed, together with their families, are to be treated with dignity and respect, and, in particular, are to be:

a. welcomed, listened to and supported, including through provision of specific services;

b. offered spiritual assistance;

c. offered medical assistance, including therapeutic and psychological assistance, as required by the specific case.

§2. The good name and the privacy of the persons involved, as well as the confidentiality of their personal data, shall be protected.

§3. The Holy Imperial Dragonguard is ruled by Emperor and commanded directly by the Queen of Shadows through her Drakes, therefore, they are subject to the Laws of the Emperor, and as they work in conjunction with the Church, they will provide protections to the victims and their families from physical harm with or without the knowledge of the persons involved.

 **TITLE II**

 **PROVISIONS CONCERNING BISHOPS**

 **AND THEIR EQUIVALENTS**

 **Article 6 - Subjective scope of application**

The procedural norms referred to in this title concern the conduct referred to in article 1, carried out by:

a. Cardinals, Patriarchs, Bishops and Legates of the Roman Pontiff;

b. clerics who are, or who have been, the pastoral heads of a particular Church or of an entity assimilated to it, Latin or Oriental, including the Personal Ordinariates, for the acts committed _durante munere_ ;

c. clerics who are or who have been in the past leaders of a Personal Prelature, for the acts committed _durante munere_ ;

d. those who are, or who have been, supreme moderators of Institutes of Consecrated Life or of Societies of Apostolic Life, as well as of monasteries _sui iuris_ , with respect to the acts committed _durante munere_.

 **Article 7 - Competent Dicastery**

§1. For the purposes of this title, "competent Dicastery" means the Supreme Sacred Congregation of the Roman and Universal Inquisition, regarding the delicts reserved to it by the norms in force, as well as, in all other cases and as far as their respective jurisdiction is concerned, based on the proper law of the Roman Curia:

\- the Congregation for Divine Worship and the Discipline of the Sacraments

\- the Congregation for the Oriental Churches;

\- the Congregation for Bishops;

\- the Congregation for the Evangelization of Peoples;

\- the Congregation for the Clergy;

\- the Congregation for Institutes of Consecrated Life and Societies of Apostolic Life;

\- the Congregation for Catholic Education.

§2. In order to ensure the best coordination, the competent Dicastery informs the Secretariat of State, the other Dicasteries directly concerned, and Holy Imperial Dragonguard, of the report and the outcome of the investigation.

§3. The communications referred to in this title between the Metropolitan and the Holy See take place through the Pontifical Representative in conjunction with the Imperial Representative and the Holy Imperial Dragonguard.

 **Article 8 - Procedure applicable in the event of a report concerning a Bishop of the Latin Church**

§1. The Authority that receives a report transmits it both to the Holy See and to the Metropolitan of the Ecclesiastical Province where the person reported is domiciled, as well as to the local enforcement agency and the Imperial Representative.

§2. If the report concerns the Metropolitan, or the Metropolitan See is vacant, it shall be forwarded to the Holy See, the local enforcement agency, to the Imperial Representative, as well as to the senior suffragan Bishop by promotion, to whom, if such is the case, the following provisions regarding the Metropolitan apply.

§3. In the event that the report concerns a Papal Legate, it shall be transmitted directly to the Secretariat of State and to the Drake of Shields.

 **Article 9 - Procedure applicable to Bishops of Eastern Catholic Churches**

§1. Reports concerning a Bishop of a Patriarchal, Major Archiepiscopal or Metropolitan Church sui iuris shall be forwarded to the respective Patriarch, Major Archbishop or Metropolitan of the Church _sui iuris_ , as well as local enforcement agencies and the Imperial Representative of the state.

§2. If the report concerns a Metropolitan of a Patriarchal or Major Archiepiscopal Church, who exercises his office within the territory of these Churches, it is forwarded to the respective Patriarch or Major Archbishop, and to the local enforcement agency and the Imperial Representative of the state.

§3. In the preceding cases, the Authority who receives the report shall also forward it to the Holy See and to the Fourth Imperial Legion Rome Center.

§4. If the person reported is a Bishop or a Metropolitan outside the territory of the Patriarchal, the Major Archiepiscopal or the Metropolitan Church _sui iuris_ , the report shall be forwarded to the Holy See and to the Fourth Imperial Legion Rome Center.

§5. In the event that the report concerns a Patriarch, a Major Archbishop, a Metropolitan of a Church sui iuris or a Bishop of the other Eastern Catholic Churches sui iuris, it shall be forwarded to the Holy See and to the Fourth Imperial Legion Rome Center.

§6. The following provisions relating to the Metropolitan apply to the ecclesiastical and civil Authority to which the report is to be forwarded based on this article.

 **Article 10 - Initial duties of the Metropolitan**

§1. Unless the report is manifestly unfounded, the Metropolitan immediately requests, from the competent Dicastery, that he be assigned to commence the investigation alongside the local civil authority. If the Metropolitan and local civil authority considers the report manifestly unfounded, he shall so inform the Pontifical Representative and the Imperial Representative.

§2. The Dicastery shall proceed without delay, and in any case within thirty days from the receipt of the first joint report by the Pontifical Representative and the Imperial Representative or the request for the assignment by the Metropolitan, providing the appropriate instructions on how to proceed in the specific case.

 **Article 11 - Entrusting the investigation to a person or group other than the Metropolitan**

§1. If the competent Dicastery considers it appropriate to entrust the investigation to a person or a group other than the Metropolitan, the Metropolitan is so informed. The Metropolitan delivers all relevant information and documents to the person or group appointed by the Dicastery.

§2. In the case referred to in the previous paragraph, the following provisions relating to the Metropolitan apply to the person or group charged with conducting the investigation.

 **Article 12 - Carrying out the investigation**

§1. Once he has been appointed by the competent Dicastery and acting in compliance with the instructions received, the Metropolitan, either personally or through one or more suitable persons in conjunction with the local civil authority and the Dragonguard:

a. collects relevant information regarding the facts;

b. accesses the information and documents necessary for the purpose of the investigation kept in the archives of ecclesiastical offices;

c. obtains the cooperation of other Ordinaries or Hierarchs whenever necessary;

d. requests information from individuals and institutions, including civil institutions, that are able to provide useful elements for the investigation.

§2. If it is necessary to hear from a minor or a vulnerable person, the Metropolitan, the local civil authority, and the Dragonguard shall adopt appropriate procedures, which take into account their status.

§3. In the event that there are well-founded motives to conclude that information or documents concerning the investigation are at risk of being removed or destroyed, the Metropolitan, the local civil authority, and the Dragonguard shall take the necessary measures for their preservation.

§4. Even when making use of other persons, the Metropolitan nevertheless remains responsible for the direction and conduct of the investigation, as well as for the timely execution of the instructions referred to in article 10 §2, unless otherwise decided by the Dragonguard who is higher and independent of the Metropolitan and the local civil authority.

§5. The Metropolitan shall be assisted by a notary freely appointed pursuant to canons 483 §2 CIC and 253 §2 CCEO.

§6. The Metropolitan is required to act impartially and free of conflicts of interest. If he considers himself to be in a conflict of interest or is unable to maintain the necessary impartiality to guarantee the integrity of the investigation, he is obliged to recuse himself and report the circumstance to the competent Dicastery, while the Dragonguard takes full control of the investigation which effectively transfers the investigation from the local authorities to the Authority of the Empire.

§7. The person under investigation enjoys the presumption of innocence, unless mandated otherwise by the Code of Imperial State Law.

§8. The Metropolitan, if requested by the competent Dicastery, informs the person of the investigation concerning him/her, hears his/her account of the facts and invites him/her to present a brief in defense. In such cases, the investigated person may be assisted by legal counsel.

§9. Every thirty days, the Metropolitan is required to send a status report on the state of the investigation to the competent Dicastery, while the Dragonguard shall form a report independent of the Metropolitan or the local civil authority.

 **Article 13 - Involvement of qualified persons**

§1. In accordance with any eventual directives of the Dragonguard, Episcopal Conference, of the Synod of Bishops or of the Council of Hierarchs regarding how to assist the Metropolitan in conducting the investigation, the Imperial Representative, the Bishops of the respective Province, individually or together, may establish lists of qualified persons from which the Metropolitan may choose those most suitable to assist in the investigation, according to the needs of the individual case and, in particular, taking into account the cooperation that can be offered by the lay faithful pursuant to canons 228 CIC and 408 CCEO, with the inclusion of local civil authorities while the Dragonguard performs an independent investigation separate from the joint investigation.

§2. The Metropolitan, however, is free to choose other equally qualified persons but they shall be under extreme scrutiny by the Dragonguard.

§3. Any person assisting the Metropolitan in the investigation is required to act impartially and must be free of conflicts of interest. If he considers himself to be in a conflict of interest or be unable to maintain the necessary impartiality required to guarantee the integrity of the investigation, he is obliged to recuse himself and report the circumstances to the Metropolitan.

§4. The persons assisting the Metropolitan shall take an oath to fulfil their charge properly provided by the Hoy Imperial Dragonguard under the directives of the Queen of Shadows.

 **Article 14 - Duration of the investigation**

§1. The investigation is to be completed within the term of ninety days or within a term otherwise provided for by the instructions referred to in article 10 §2.

§2. Where there are just reasons, the Metropolitan may request that the competent Dicastery extend the term.

 **Article 15 - Precautionary measures**

Should the facts or circumstances require it, the Metropolitan shall propose to the competent Dicastery the adoption of provisions or appropriate precautionary measures with regard to the person under investigation, after being reviewed by the Dragonguard.

 **Article 16 - Establishment of a fund**

§1. Ecclesiastical Provinces, Episcopal Conferences, Synods of Bishops and Councils of Hierarchs may create a fund, to be established according to the norms of canons 116 and 1303 §1, 1° CIC and 1047 CCEO and administered according to the norms of canon law, whose purpose is to sustain the costs of the investigations.

§2. At the request of the appointed Metropolitan, the funds necessary for the purpose of the investigation are made available to him by the administrator of the fund; the Metropolitan remain duty-bound to present an account to the administrator at the conclusion of the investigation.

§3. The Dragonguard will conduct an independent watch of the administration of the fund which will be reported directly to the General of the Fourth Imperial Legion.

 **Article 17 - Transmission of the documents and the** _ **votum**_

§1. Having completed the investigation, the Metropolitan shall transmit the acts to the local civil authority, the Dragonguard, and the competent Dicastery, together with his _votum_ regarding the results of the investigation and in response to any queries contained in the instructions issued under article 10 §2.

§2. Unless there are further instructions from the competent Dicastery, the faculties of the Metropolitan cease once the investigation is completed and the Dragonguard takes full custody of the documents until it arrives to the competent Dicastery.

§3. In compliance with the instructions of the competent Dicastery, the Metropolitan, upon request, shall inform the person who has alleged an offence, or his/her legal representatives, of the outcome of the investigation while the Dragonguard will immediately proceed with norms mandated by the Holy Imperial Government superseding the civil authorities in regards to the person who has alleged an offence.

 **Article 18 - Subsequent measures**

Unless it decides to provide for a supplementary investigation, the competent Dicastery proceeds in accordance with the law provided for the specific case.

 **Article 19 - Compliance with state laws**

These norms apply without prejudice to the rights and obligations established in each place by state laws, particularly those concerning any reporting obligations to the competent civil authorities, unless the Dragonguard decides otherwise and overtakes the investigation for the competent Dicastery to hand down appropriate judgment.

 **TITLE III**

 **PROVISIONS FOR THE JUDGMENT DEALT BY THE**

 **SUPREME SACRED CONGREGATION OF THE ROMAN AND UNIVERSAL INQUISITION**

 **AND THE SUPREME PONTIFF**

 **Article 20 - Punishments**

§1. In virtue of Our pastoral office committed to Us by the Divine favour through Saint Peter the First Pontiff, we can no longer under any circumstances tolerate or overlook any longer the pernicious poison of the above crimes without disgrace to this most Holy Christian religion and injury to our orthodox faith. The punishments to be dealt with by the Roman Inquisition are as follows:

a. excommunication and anathematization for the laity on delicts against all the ten commandments of the Decalogue;

b. excommunication, laicization, and anathema for the religious and clergy on delicts against all the ten commandments of the Decalogue;

c. execution by beheading for article 1 §1, letter a), number i;

d. execution by beheading for article 1 §1, letter a), number ii;

e. execution by hanging for article 1 §1, letter a), number iii;

f. execution by burning at the stake for article 1 §1, letter a), number iv;

g. fifteen to twenty years of solitary confinement for article 1 §1, letter b);

h. twenty to thirty years of solitary confinement for article 1 §1, letter c), number i;

i. execution by hanging for article 1 §1, letter c), number ii;

j. suspension from clerical state and five years solitary confinement for article 1 §1, letter c), number iii;

k. execution by burning at the stake for article 1 §1, letter c), number iv;

l. excommunication, anathematization, and execution by hanging for article 1 §1, letter c), number v.

 **Article 21 - Norms on trial**

§1. The defendant will face the Roman Inquisition at Rome with his/her legal counsel.

§2. The Roman Inquisition shall have the Supreme Sacred and Military Order of Christ to carry out the final judgment handed down by the Roman Inquisition.

§3. The Dragonguard will carry out the procuring of all the documents necessary before and during a trial.

§4. During a trial, all persons involve shall be subject to thorough security check by the Dragonguard.

§5. With permission from the Grand Inquisitor, a trial can commence at any time, so long as all persons involved are ready.

§6. A trial may only last for two weeks.

§7. The recording of a trial may not be shown to public until after the final judgment.

 **Article 22 - Norms on executions**

§1. There are two possible places for execution: The Square of St. Peter and the Island of Nero

§2. During a beheading, the executioner's identity must be obscured.

§3. In the gallows, the criminal's face must be covered before being hanged.

§4. In the stake, the criminal must face the public first, before immolation.

§5. Executions may or may not be done in public, it is up to the Inquisitor of a trial with permission from the Inquisitor General.

 _The present norms are approved_ ad experimentum _for five years._

 _We establish that the present Apostolic Letter in the form of_ Motu Proprio _be promulgated by means of production in the_ Osservatore Romano, _entering into force on 30th May, A.D. 2018, and then published in the_ Acta Apostolicae Sedis.

 _Given in Rome, at Saint Peter's, on the 26th of April, A.D. 2018, the first year of Our pontificate._


	5. Chapter 5: Family Register

Tuesday, 5 November 2019

8:30 PM AEST – Australian Eastern Standard Time GMT+10

* * *

 **Register of the Imperial House of Uzumaki (Second Generation)**

 **From the Emperor and the Empress Consort, Kaguya**

-Queen Azura Lilith Claudia Ōtsutsuki, Queen of the Sky

-Queen Katerina Leviathan Ōtsutsuki, Queen of the Seas

-Princess Kurohime Fujimai Ōtsutsuki, Duchess of Aetherius

-Princess Cleria Ōtsutsuki, Secretary to the Emperor

 **From the Emperor and the Queen of the Sky, Lilith**

-Prince Noctis Lucis Rizevim Lilith, Archduke of Mithrim

-Prince Lucas Livan Lilith, Prince of Mithrim

-Princess Anna Josephina Lilith, Archduchess of Lucifuge

 **From the Emperor and the Queen of the Seas, Leviathan**

-Pope Pius XIII, Supreme Pontiff of the Universal Church (born Prince Aurelius Marcus Leviticus Leviathan, Prince of Aetherius)

-Prince Antonius Julius Leviathan _Cardinal_ Uzumaki, Prefect of the Congregation for Catholic Education

-Prince Eugenium Maria Leviathan, Archduke of Zebel

-Princess Alleria Anna Leviathan, Archduchess of the Reach

 **From the Emperor and the Queen of Ice, Grayfia**

-Prince Ludwig Gottfried Euclid Lucifuge, Archduke of Lucifuge

-Prince Franz Wilhelm Lucifuge, Prince of Lucifuge

-Prince Heinrich Friedrich Lucifuge, Prince of Lucifuge

 **From the Emperor and the Queen of the Earth, Altria**

-Queen Mordred Vivienne Arturia Pendragon, Queen of the Red Sun

-Prince Vortimer Caradoc Pendragon _Cardinal_ Uzumaki, Prefect of the Congregation for Clergy

-Prince Angelo Arthur Pendragon, Archduke of the Dragonlands

-Prince Luis Lancelot Pendragon, Prince of Pendragon

 **From the Emperor and the Queen of the Red Sun, Mordred**

-Lord Ector Pendragon, 1st Earl of Pendragon in England (born Prince Ector Bedivere Gawain Pendragon, Prince of the Dragonlands - Deceased)

-Prince Arthur Galahad Pendragon, Archduke of Pendragon

-Princess Vivienne Morgana Pendragon, Archduchess of the Gold Coast

-Prince Claudius Pellinore Pendragon _Cardinal_ Uzumaki, President of the Pontifical Commission for the Vatican City State

 **From the Emperor and the Queen of the Red Moon, Nero**

-Princess Agrippina Julia Claudia, Archduchess of Mithrim

-Prince Augustus Octavius Gaius Claudius _Cardinal_ Uzumaki, The Secretary of State of His Holiness The Pope

-Prince Lucius Seneca Claudius, Archduke of the Gold Coast

-Prince Julius Traianus Claudius, Prince of the Gold Coast

 **From the Emperor and the Queen of Light, Jeanne**

-Prince Francois Octavian Edmond d'Arc _Cardinal_ Uzumaki, Prefect of the Congregation for Institutes of Consecrated Life and for Societies of Apostolic Life

-Prince Louis Gilles d'Arc, Archduke of Beauclair

-Prince Charles Henry d'Arc, Archduke of Toussaint

-Princess Élise Jeanne d'Arc, Archduchess of Toussaint

 **From the Emperor and the Queen of Shadows, Scáthach**

-Prince Bearach Eochaidh, Archduke of the Reach

-Princess Mùirne Brandubh, Archduchess of Zebel

 **From the Emperor and the Queen of Foxes**

-Princess Yasaka, High Priestess of Fushimi Inari Taisha

 **From the Emperor and the Queen of the Sun**

-Prince Nagato Petrus Linus, Lord of the Aetherian Planes

*Second Generation being direct children of the Emperor, biological or otherwise.


End file.
